Kallisto
by MauditBelle
Summary: In which a HellHound brings an unexpected guest into Hades chambers and Persephone wants to keep it. This will be a multi-chapter fic if people stick with it :) Please read and review :)


_**Hello! I know I have another story I should be updating but after seeing Sea of Monsters this idea came into my head. Please read and review :)**_

* * *

Hades stood frozen to the ground in his vast chambers, staring wide-eyed at one of his Hellhounds. Lying peacefully between the creature's murderous jaws was a girl of about 4, wearing thick clothes for what mortals would call a blizzard most likely.

"Hades!" Persephone's voice echoed through the dark hallways, bursting with impatience and annoyance. She was pretty blunt when it came to her dislike of her husband.

"Persephone, darling, we have a problem," Hades called back.

Persephone knew something was wrong the minute he dared call her 'darling'. He only ever uttered that word if he wanted something from her desperately or they were in the company of another Olympian.

"Why did you let the hounds in here!" She yelled as she walked right up in front of him. Even though she was considerably shorter than him, the look she wore in her eyes made Hades feel no bigger than an ant sometimes.

"Turn around,"

"If this is some stupid trick of yours, I will-" She shoved a pointed fingernail in his face, lacing her words with venom in every word.

"Just this once, trust me. Look at the hound," Her resistant behaviour was fuel to his anger, but he didn't want to loose his calm incase he woke the child. that would be a disaster in his books, as it would probably cause the beast to slam its lethal teeth shut. That would be a tough stain to get out of the centuries old carpet he stole from his brother, Zeus, plus it would probably kill the kid.

Reluctantly Persephone turned to see what all the fuss was about. She hadn't expected to see that though. Many odd things had been dragged into the Underworld by the Hellhounds but was as unexplainable as a mortal girl.

"Now do you see the problem! What are we going to do with it?" Hades looked desperate as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and actually made eye contact with her.

Persephone moved out of his grasp and slowly began to approach the mighty beast. She knew it wouldn't imagine hurting her but the child was an exception.

"I'll look after her," Hades was lost for words. Completely and utterly shocked.

"Dear, what do you mean? Surely you don't want to keep it and raise it? That would be absurd! It must have some kind of family or guardian we can return it to," He stated, trying to convince her it would never work.

As always his attempts were futile.

"Of course that's what I meant, you moron! Besides, whoever was originally caring for her obviously wasn't very good at it otherwise I highly doubt the Hound would have been able to bring her down here," She stroked down the beast's back in a soothing manner, relaxing it and its grip on the girl. Suddenly the wide jaws dropped open and she rolled out onto the carpet, still soundly asleep.

Persephone commanded the HellHound to leave abruptly so she could turn her attention to the girl.

She carefully picked up the child and carried her over to the nearest chair. She sat with the sleeping girl in her arms, using the moment to look at her properly.

The child had very dark hair, black as raven's wings, tied in two braids which hung either side of her porcelain white face. There was a scratch running along her left cheek that was in its first stages of healing.

Persephone traced the mark delicately, pitying the small girl. Her eyes flew open at the contact and her gaze immediately locked on the Goddess. Persephone was shocked too at the sight of the child's open eyes. They were shining orange and gold, as if a fire was burning in them. They were mesmerizing.

Persephone heard the sound of someone trying to subtly sneak away and looked up just in time to see her husband slip out of the room. Typical.

"Do you have a name, child?" She asked, her voice soft and gentle.

The girl shook her head in response, indicating she had no name that she was aware of.

"I'm Persephone and you shall be Kallisto," Kallisto smiled in approval, making the Goddess smile in return.

"But from now on you should call me Mama," Persephone always dreamed of having a daughter to call her own since she was a girl and being trapped in the Underworld had intensified the desire.

Kallisto sat upright in Persephone's arms and laid her palms out in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly and began muttering in Greek, too quietly for Persephone to hear. The Goddess watched in confusion and awe as two butterflies with turquoise wings that were adorned with fine silver detail rose out of Kallisto's palms. They circled round the two of them, leaving a trail of purple mist in their wake. It was almost enough to jerk a tear in Persephone's eyes. It was as if the child knew how much she missed the beauty of the spring and its finest creations.

Suddenly the butterflies disappeared without a trace and Kallisto's body fell limp in her arms. The energy taken to invoke such magic had drained the child easily.

Persephone lifted the girl into her arms and carried her down the corridors. She passed the throne room on her way by and stuck her head in the doorway.

"Hades, Kallisto will be living in my private chambers until further notice," She said casually.

"You gave it a name? It needs to go back to the human world so don't grow attached to it!" Hades was freaking out.

"Kallisto isn't human, she doesn't belong with them! She can do magic and she didn't even have a name before she got here. Why are you so sure that there's someone out there who deserves her more than I do? I will raise her as my own!" Persephone was getting possessive of Kallisto and Hades didn't want to push her further.

Persephone strutted away towards her private chambers, determined to keep the child in her care. This was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time so there was no way she was about to let the chance slip by. Otherwise she'd be left to drown in her misery forever...

* * *

_**How was it? I'll update soon hopefully coz I have ideas as to where this is going. You may have to bear with :) Please leave a review :)**_


End file.
